Vongola's Girl
by UloveME143
Summary: They like how she sound, how she feels, how she touches. Every men wants her to be theirs, she could have anyone she ever wanted but her heart is set for only one man but he was the only man she couldn't touch. Replacing her empty heart with men's desire was the only thing that keeps her alive.


**Title: Vongola's Girl**

 **Summary: They like how she sound, how she feels, how she touches. Every men wants her to be theirs, she could have anyone she ever wanted, but her heart is set for only one man but he was the only man she couldn't touch. Replacing her empty heart with men's desire was the only thing that keeps her alive.**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me, but to Akira Amano**

 **Warning: OCCness, SMUT and Grammar Errors (I HATE GRAMMAR)**

 **Authors Note: I wanted to try take a new approach and write a little smut, I don't usually write about smut.** **I wrote this story a really long time ago when I was a freshman in High school and I was planning to make this story a multi-chapter story, but after so many years that past I lost interest and inspiration.** **I wanted this story to be multi-chapters, but a one-shot is fine, at least I decided to post this fanfic or it would just be sitting on my folder untouched. Please enjoy this story~**

Haru ran though the short raven hair as he kisses all over her body giving her the pleasure of her life grinding against each other. Moaning each other names over and over, making each other reaching their climax.

Morning came, Haru felt the bright light shining through the window, she rose from the bed she had been sleeping on. Haru's milky color skin was brighten by the rising sun and her hair gently brush her shoulder. She ran her fingers over her body, feeling all her body part aching from the damaged last night. The brunette glance at the man sleeping next to her, Yamamoto Takeshi, sleeping soundly asleep. His naked body was covered by the blue blankets, but leaving his exposing chest that was marked by hickeys and lipsticks.

Haru smiles, even the pure and honest guy in the Vongola aren't so pure when it comes to desire. Haru kiss Takeshi's cheek and thank him for a great night which causes Takeshi to smile, but did not wake up. She slipped on her clothes without waking up Yamamoto and left the room.

All the men watch as Haru walk down the halls. They stop and tried to swallow their drools as they watch her hip swing left to right and how they couldn't resist the sound of her high heels clack on the cold glass floor. They felt intimidated by her exists, she was in control, she had everyone on the gasp of her hands. Who wouldn't want to drop down for Haru? She had all the right curves, big boobs, a nice ass, skinny waists, long legs, and a beautiful face, she was the perfect women to be with, every man would love to be with her, but her heart was only for one person and one person only, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Haru-san!"

Haru some walking and turn to find Tsunayoshi walking towards her. Her heart skips a beat, but she did not lose her posture. "Good morning. Sawada-san." Haru greeted, no longer with a high pitch voice, but a low a sly one. "Is something the matter?"

"I was wondering where you were last night?" Tsuna asks. "You left early without saying a word, so Kyoko and I got worried."

Haru frown from hearing the auburn haired girl's name. Last night Tsuna invited Haru to hang out and grab a drink, but also invited Kyoko and the others, crushing her hopes of Tsuna finally noticing her. She meets Yamamoto at the small gather and he was equal bored as her. They decided to have a little fun and sneak off together.

"I had some urgent matter to solve and I couldn't tell you right away." Haru replied no longer talking in third person.

"Oh, I understand." Tsuna smile. "I hope we are able to hang out again." Tsuna smile sweetly. His smile made Haru's heart clench, she was no longer able to breath. How cruel that this man was the only one who made her feel this way and yet he unaware of her feelings towards him.

"If you excuse me, I have to be somewhere." Haru grumbled and turn her heel and walk to opposite direction where Tsuna, ignoring his calls.

Haru was finally reach her room and collapse on her bed thinking about Tsuna and how obvious that she wanted him, but Tsuna chose Kyoko over her. Haru had always been there for him for years not Kyoko. Yes, Kyoko was pure, beautiful, and innocent, but never fitting for the mafia life. Tsuna cling into those bright things Kyoko has, looking at Kyoko reminded him back those age when he wasn't chosen for the next Vongola's boss, but Haru, she changes to fit the place of Mafia's wife, in order to be by Tsuna's side.

She knew Tsuna would never return her feelings. She left empty inside and dead. She need to fill her heart with love, love by other men. She became something of a slut within the Vongola. Every man she slept with kept it a secret to themselves. Tsuna doesn't even know that she was sleep with most of all his guardians.

It all started with Hibari Kyoya, she didn't mean to sleep with him, and it was an accident. She drowned herself with alcohol and she was unable to control herself, luckily Hibari was there to stop her from drinking herself to death. Losing herself, she pours all her emotion into Hibari saying how unfair it was for her to not end up with Tsuna and being unhappy. They kiss, a hot tongue kiss and somehow they ended up at Haru bedroom and did it.

Ever since that day she felt guilty sleeping with him, but soon that guilt turned into lust and that lust turned Haru's heart to full of desire. Hibari didn't mind sleeping with Haru and continue their game, but that wasn't enough for Haru. When Hibari was gone for missions, Haru would constantly want him and fulfill her needs, but he wasn't there. That when she started to explore more and she started to experiment with other men . She done it with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Spanner, Shoichi and many others, but she never ever did it with Tsuna.

Haru got out her bed and took off her clothes. Haru stop herself and look at herself at the mirror, how her body was covered by mark by other men. Her brown hair past her hips, her chocolate brown eyes became duller, her small chest now develop to a D-cup, her thin waist, and round hips. She was beautiful yet Tsuna didn't want her. She pulls away from the mirror and got into the shower, turning on the warm water immediately.

She let the warm water wash her bare body cleaning for all the marks. Thinking who should she go after next.

She felt big muscling arms wrap around her waist hugging her from behind, but didn't bother to turn to face the man. Already know who the man who could open her room door and sneak himself to her bathroom.

"Little Kotori, you been playing with other herbivore again." He whispered into her ear giving shivers down her back.

"I've been playing because it was getting too lonely having you not here." Haru garb into the man hair. "Hibari-san." She whispered giving him a kiss on the neck. She turns around to face the blue gray eyes and smirk. "If you needed a shower, you should at least take off your clothes."

"hn" Hibari replied as he cups her boobs, receiving a small moan from her mouth and keep kissing her neck. Haru strip off his clothes he was currently wearing till he was fully naked and threw his clothes towards the basket and rubbing the hardened cock causing Hibari to groan. "I'll bite you to death." He said as his teeth bite into her nipple rather hard and the other massaging it. Haru cried out, but did not stop rubbing him, she felt his member throbbing and Hibari groan as he cum all over Haru.

Hibari smirked and carried Haru out the bathroom and laid her on her bed, biting into her neck and shoulder while positioning themselves. Hibari was now between Haru's thin legs and on top of her. His hand travel down to her clit and massage it. He inserts one finger which causes Haru to moan more, without hesitation Hibari added more, two finger then three. Haru couldn't handle the pleasure she was receiving and scream his name as she felt her reaching her climax.

"I'm not finished yet." Hibari smirk. He raised up both of her legs and enter in her. Haru scream feeling Hibari's hard, big erect dick. He began thrusting in and out. Haru moan his name enjoying his huge cock penetrating her inner walls.

Haru wrapped her arms around Hibari's neck and her legs around his waist as her continued fucking her, closing her eyes and moaning loudly. Hibari bent down and began to sucking Haru's nipples. She started to claw into Hibari's back while she moans loudly. Hibari groan feeling Haru's nails ripping off his skin. "AH, Kyoya, I'm coming." Haru scream.

Hibari fucked her even harder and faster making lewd sound. Haru rub herself as Hibari fucked her, she came so hard that she screams his name which Hibari unable to contain himself and came as well, right into Haru's pussy making her scream even more.

After they reach climax. Haru fell asleep because of exhaustion while Hibari watch her peacefully sleeping and a stand of hair fell on her face, he brushes her hair on the back of her ear and touch her warm white with a hint of pink cheeks.

"T-Tsuna-san." Haru mutter in her sleep. Hibari clench on the sheets. "How dare you say another man name other than mines." Hibari never like sharing, he hated how she scream his name, but in her sleep her says his. He already claims Haru as his. Hibari kiss Haru's neck. "I won't let anyone have you."

 **The end**

Authors Note: What did you guys think? Was it smutty enough for you? Leave a fav or a review. Thanks so much for reading! If you guys want I could tell you how I wanted this story to end up, just let me know! THANK YOU~


End file.
